A conventional thin film transistor-liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) panel mainly includes an array substrate, a color filter substrate, and a liquid crystal layer sealed between the array substrate and the color filter substrate through a sealant. During the manufacture of the TFT-LCD panel, after the array substrate has been aligned with the color filter substrate, it is required to assembly them to form a cell. For a cell formation process, its critical steps include injecting liquid crystals, coating the sealant, arranging the two substrates opposite to each other to form a cell, and curing the sealant. After the cell formation has been completed, the liquid crystals will be diffused toward the sealant. At this time, when the sealant is not completely cured, the liquid crystals will be polluted, resulting in dramatic degradation of the panel quality. Hence, the image quality of the display panel depends directly on the curing efficiency and curing evenness. Currently, a conventional sealant curing process mainly includes irradiating the sealant with an ultraviolet (UV) ray to cure a photosensitive component in the sealant, and then curing a thermosensitive component in the sealant in a heating furnace through an infrared (IR) ray or thermal transmission, thereby to completely cure the sealant.
Although various methods are used in the related art to cure the seal, these methods all include a UV irradiating step and a heating step. There are the following drawbacks for these methods. A tact time, including a curing time and a transfer time between different curing devices, will be too long. In addition, a curing effect will be adversely affected. The sealant cannot be completely cured by a pre-curing step using the UV ray, and before the display panel has been transferred to the heating furnace, the liquid crystals may be in contact with the sealant, which results in sealant collapse and liquid crystal pollution.